


Put a baby in me, baby

by femmesteve



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Shorts [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comeplay, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Billy and Steve play with Steve’s pregnancy kink





	Put a baby in me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> SEND ME YOUR PROMPTS, HEADCANON REQUESTS, ONE LINERS, ALL THAT SHIT ON TUMBLR: @femmesteve

Billy never questioned it when Steve requested they quit using a condom. They were both clean and didn’t stray. Why shouldn’t they indulge? Billy enjoyed the feel of being inside of Steve with nothing between them, filling him up with warm release and watching it drip down his thighs when he stood. He loved to finger Steve’s already loosened hole using his own come as lube. It was hot. It drove Steve wild. 

Steve would clench hard around Billy’s cock, milking it thoroughly. He loved it. Loved to be filled. Loved to pretend that he was fertile, receiving Billy’s seed deep inside. Being given a child. 

Steve rode Billy like it was his job, rolling his hips in all the ways that made Billy arch hard and cuss. He would pant hard and dig his nails into Billy’s thighs, leaning back in ecstasy. 

“Come on,” Steve would mutter, speaking mostly to the ceiling, “Knock me up, baby..”

His face would turn red and Billy would be surprised, but not put off. Billy would grip Steve’s hips and help him bounce on his cock, breathing raggedly as he pondered his new discovery. 

“Want my kid, Steve?” He would taunt, making Steve nod and moan loudly, “Want me to stick a bun in that oven?” He’d grin at his own words, watching Steve react. 

“Fuck, give it to me!” Steve would groan out in response, hand moving sloppily over his own dick as he imagined Billy shooting inside. 

“Here it comes, babe..” Billy would say, watching Steve nod frantically and jerk his own cock. The idea of Steve actually getting pregnant is what would send him over, coming deep inside of his lover with the image of a round bellied boyfriend in his mind. 

Steve would sob at the feeling and keep riding Billy hard, pulling every last drop from him as he spilled over his own hand. 

Steve would leave Billy’s jizz inside even after it had cooled and they were ready to go again. He would finger himself back open and guide Billy’s dick inside, hissing as it rubbed against his raw rim.


End file.
